Hyper Force: Upgrade
by Dreamer Red Streak
Summary: The hyper force get's a few new tricks up their sleeves. i wont say anymore because I don't want to give any spoilers.
1. Mandarin part 1

**My OC's stories are currently in progress, so I apologize.**  
It was normal day at the robot, or at least as normal as it can be. It had been about 3 week's sense Chiro and Antauri let Mandarin…*ahem*…Duran, back on the team. Things still felt strange, its weird to be living with someone who tried to kill you multiple times (to say the least). Duran still wasn't the same as when he was their leader: He was shy, unconfident, depressed, and always seemed tired. Most of the day he just hung around the engine room and read, meditated, doodled.

"Mandarin, I mean Duran?" Chiro walked into the engine room.

Duran snapped out of his meditational state.

"OH. Uh, Yes?"

"It's time of lunch…" Just as Chiro said that the alarms went off in the robot.

Chiro activated his super form (what do you call that any way?) and he and Mandarin ran towards the control room.

"What is it?" Chiro asked.

"There have been four different explosions around the city: The Sugazoom Mall, The Arcade, The Sizzorman Theater, and the Greenman Fruit Market." Gibson explained.

"Well it looks like we're going to have to split up." Sparks added.

"Mandarin and Antauri you'll take the Market Place, Nova and Gibson the theater, Otto and Jinmay the mall, Me and Spark's will handle the arcade. Nightshade, you and Citrus Stay here and tell us if anything else happens."

"Now, don't you two play video games the entire time you're there." Nova mocked.

The teams separated and went to the locations.

 **Sparks and** **Chiro**

They walked up to the arcade, broken glass and game parts covered the ground, smoke billowed out of the many holes in the building. People ran past Chiro and Sparks, screaming and yelling. A deep roar came from the depths of the smoke filled building. A large cat like formless slowly walked out of the building, black drool dripping of its long purple fangs. It let out a roar and charged at Sparks and Chiro.

"Well that's new!" Sparks said as he dodged a claw swipe.

"LIGHTNING KICK!" as the kick almost hit its head, the monster diapered.

"What the…" Chiro confused. It reappeared behind him.

"SCRAP!" The Formless brought it's claws down on Chiro.

"MAGNA-TINGLER BLAST!" Sparks blasted the formless back into the arcade.

Something hard hit Chiro on top of his head."Oww….what was that?"Chiro picked up the strange object; it was a small round metal ball, with markings and a countdown…. " _Wait a COUNTDOWN!"_

The monster jumped out of the building; jaws wide open ready to bite down on Chiro. He quickly threw the small ball into the formless mouth, it shut its mouth confused. It shook its head and was about to charge, but stopped; Smoke came out of its mouth and it started to cough and hack. Smoke began to shoot out of more of those small balls on the ground, surrounding our two heroes.

"*Cough*…..Kid get away from here…it's slee…." Sparks fell unconscious.

"Sparks!..*cough*….monkey team…." Chiro was out.

The formless finally spit up the small smoke bomb, it grabbed them and ran off towards the Bone Citadel.

 **Nova and Gibson**  
The two stepped into the theater, a hole in the celling let in a smoky ray of light. Vines and plants had taken over the building, making the theater look old and abandoned.

"Great Scott, It looks like the savage lands took over…"

"That's an understatement!"

A insect like hissing began to come from a flower bulb, the monkeys readied their weapons. The flower slowly opened, reviling green mantis-like formless. The formless let out a screech and attacked. It swiped its claw down towards Nova, she dodged to the side

"LADY TOMAHAWK!" she punched the formless in the side, causing it to lose its balance.

Gibson charged up his drills: "SPIN SHOCKER!" he sent a bolt of lightning at the formless, it screeched out in pain, and let out a sonic screech attack. Our two heroes jumped out of the way.

"BOOM BOOM WAK…..A vine wrapped around her legs and pulled her towards a dark area of the room.

"Nova! SPIN…ACK!" A vine wrapped round his legs and pulled him down. "Oh dear…" The vine pulled him towards a flower bulb. In a panic he tried to shoot the vines but missed, the vines pulled him into the flower bulb. The petals tightened around him. He tried to drill his way out, but vines pulled at his drills preventing from escaping. The bulb began to fill with a thick green liquid; He started to feel woozy as he put on his breathing mask, the world around him seemed to fade to black.

 **Otto and Jinmay.**

People were fleeing the mall as Jinmay and Otto flew through the broken skylight. A yellow formless that looked like hawk was destroying the place, shooting bolts of electricity out of its 'beak'.

Otto was the first to attack "SCRITCH-SCRACH DOOM THROWER!" It quickly flew out of the way, and shot lightning at him.

Jinmay quickly grabbed him and moved out of the way.

"Whoa! That was close, thanks."

Jinmay smiled back. "Team attack?"

"YA!" responded Otto.  
Jinmay flew towards the formless while avoiding bolts of lightning.

"WHIRL-EM AND HURL-EM! Jinmay threw Otto into the up into the air, then she back spin kicked the formless.

"PSYCHO CHOPPING DOOM SPIN!" Otto came back down and sliced its arm off.

It cried out in pain, and slammed its wing into Jinmay, causing her to smash into a perfume shop.

"WHIRLING DESTRUCTO…" some other formless hit the back of Otto's head with a Zap Stick, Electrocuting him.

Otto screamed out in pain and deactivated from the shock.

"OTTO!" Jinmay Shot out of the perfume shop like a rocket.

"LET GO OF MY FRIEND!" she punched the formless, which exploded into a pile of goop.

Jinmay was surrounded by formless. She grabbed Otto and was about to fly off, but the formless shot wires at her just as she did. Metal cable whipped around her ankles, and they pulled her down. She was tugging on the wires, trying to get free. She looked up to see the yellow formless charging a lightning attack. In that spit second of time, she threw Otto across the room so he wouldn't get shocked again. She screamed out in pain as the lightning bolt shocked her systems out.


	2. Mandarin part 2

**Hello reckless dreamers, it is I Dreamer R.S bringing you another chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Mandarin and Antauri**

The civilians have already left the area, leaving the market a ghost town. A feeling of dread went up Antauri's back. Something was here with them.

"It's a bit to quiet, for my liking…." Mandarin didn't like this one bit.

"Agreed, I sense an evil presence here, but I can't locate where." Antauri had his claws at the ready, Mandarin griped the handle of his sword. "LOOK OUT!" Antauri pushed Mandarin out of the way as something fiery rocketed at them. It hit a wall and it deflamed leaving thick red ooze.

"A formless…?" in all the day's that Mandarin was in Skeletons Kings dungeon, never did he once see a formless with fire ability's. It plopped onto the ground and spread out in three piles, forming 3 smaller than normal, flaming, formless. Mandarin and Antauri stood back to back, as they were surrounded.

The three jumped at our two heroes:  
Mandarin blocked with his shield, sending monster 1 flying back. Antauri used his Ghost blades on the formless 2, but it dodged.  
Antauri spin-switched with Mandarin, Antauri clawed formless 1 while Mandarin slashed his sword at formless 2. Formless 1 and 2 burst, splattering the two monkeys with red slime. There was one formless left, Antauri was about to take it down, but his ghost claws flickered off.

Before they could charge, the red slim that was covering our hero's quickly wrapped around them.

"Uggg, I can't phase!" Antauri struggled to get out of the substance.

"It' this UGGG slime!" Mandarin said in between struggles. Another normal formless used sleeping gas on them, though it only affected one of them. Mandarin has an fairy high resistance to drugs (the medical kind), only making him dizzy and somewhat drowsy. Antauri's robotic lungs don't work the same way as biological, so the gas simply doesn't affect him.

The last formless gathered up the two struggling monkeys and headed to the Skeleton base.

- **The Robot: Night Shade and Citrus.-  
** "Nova, Chiro, Otto, come in!...ANTAURI CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Nightshade was getting frustrated and very upset at the loss of communication.

"Citrus, Stay here! I'm going to find them!" Nightshade heading towards the exit of the main room.  
"But,"  
"I am a warrior, I will not just sit here and wait around!"

"I'm not stopping you, I want to help! Citrus protested.

"You are a young child…" Nightshade added.

"I'm a member of the Hyper Force too!" Citrus summoned her energy Cymbals for emphasis on her point.

"You are trained in the ways of battle?" Nightshade inquired.

"Yep!" Citrus nodded.

Nightshade gave a smile: "Let's go!"

Before they could leave something extremely fast was shot into the chest of the super robot, knocking it back a little.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF TARTURIS?!" Nightshade cursed as she regained her balance.

"Ya, I'm ok, no need to ask…" Citrus said sarcastically.

A hissing sound started and the room began to fill with smoke.

"It's…*cough* sleeping gas covers your mouth!"

But it was too late Citrus was already falling back to the ground. Nightshade attempted to fight the sleep coming over her, but it was all for not. She succumbed to sleep, she and Citrus were grabbed by an extremely fast bird like formless and taken away.

Mandarin slowly began to wake up. The world around him seemed to be spinning; it soon slowed to a halt.

"Uggg, my head…" Mandarin groaned and held his head as he sat up.

"Mandarin?" Mandarin looked around the room trying to find the voice, sitting agenst the wall was Antauri in his normal calm manner.

"Where are we?"

"From what I can tell it was a hidden Skeleton fortress."

"Was?" Mandarin replied confused.

"Well, we know about it now." Antauri said with a slight smile.  
Mandarin gave a little smile back.

"Anyone there?" A voice came from outside the cell. Mandarin got up off the floor and walked to the door. Standing on the tip of his toes to reach the small window, he peeked out into the dungeon hallway. Adjacent to their cell was another cell; Sparks was peeking out of it.

"Ya, Antauri's in here as well."

"I can't use my magnets!" Sparks frustrated.

"I do believe it's these cuffs on our necks…" Gibson responded from another cell.

Chiro looked through another cell window. "Uggg, hi guys…"

"Is the whole team here?" Antauri asked.

"TEAM if your awake sound off." Chiro stated, a chorus of responses came.

"Wait, Tundra are you here too?" Mandarin thought he heard Tundra's voice among the responses. A familiar pink and blue metal hand waved from the cell directly next to Mandarins.

"Yes, a weird blue formless attacked me in the middle of a sled race…"

"I see you've all awaken…" A evilly voice came down the hall.

"Mandarin…errr…Mandarins evil cone." Chiro attempted a threat, but it ended up falling apart.

"You can still call him Mandarin, it suits him better." Mand...*ahem*… Duran growled the last bit at the clone.

"Why, get mad at me? I'm just following you're example, after all you're the original. I'm just a copy of you; I haven't done anything you wouldn't have." Mandarin replied snarky.

"I WOULD NEV….!" Duren's expression fell, for just a second he forgot his past, and for once in what felt like an eternity he felt a certain type of bravery: And it felt amazing, like a burning fire in the heart. But then his memory/past came flooding back to his mind, all the bravery was gone and replaced with an empty cold feeling: disappointment, shame, loneness…

" **Clone…..leave**!" Antauri said a stern voice that sent shivers up spines.

"I do not obey you or anyone!" Mandarin growled.

"Mandarin! Come, the king wishes to speak to you at once!" Shogun's voice rang though the dungeon.

"COMING!" Mandarin quickly yelled back in a slight panic.

"HAHA, obeys no one, my ass…"

"SPARKS, there are children present." Gibson snapped.

"HEY!" Jinmay and Chiro responded.

"I was referring to Otto and Citrus…"

As the team argued Mandarin had slid down the side of the door, and rested his forehead on it in defeat.

"Duran?" Antauri asked worriedly.

"He's right you know…as much as I wish he was wrong, he's not…I don't know why I tried to take over." Duren depressed.

"No one notices when power corrupts them, it takes over the mind of its host." Antauri soothed

"You don't understand. I...It's hard to explain. It was hazy, and lonely. Shame and confusion. It was like it wasn't me….but it was." Duren responded with no hope.

"Mandarin….?" Otto uttered.

"As much as I wish I wasn't, I am Mandarin." Duren was tearing up.  
"I gave it all up! For nothing! And I don't know why! My troop! My Team! My family! I lied to you! I broke you're spirits! I hurt you! How could I have ever done that! Nothing was worth that! NOTHING! How could any of you ever forgive me!? I don't, and will NEVER deserve that!" Duren was crying his heart out. Everyone just listened him with sad expressions and hearts, unsure of what to say.

Antauri turned Duren around and pulled him into a hug.  
"But, we do forgive you. We thought we had lost you forever. We missed you. I missed you! I locked myself away in my room for a mouth trying to think of ways to bring you back! I thought I lost my brother! There were so many times I wanted to yell at the team, scream at them that there was a way to bring you back. Otto cried more than he cares to admit. Sparks missed you, even though he would deny it. Gibson didn't sleep for 5 days straight, trying to find out what happened. Even Nova missed you!"  
Antauri was crying as well, he didn't even know he physically could. The team's eyes had gone wide, never had they heard such an emotional display from Antauri.

"I forgive you…" Chiro responded solemnly

"So do I!" Jinmay agreed.

"Of course I do!" Otto responded happily.

"Agreed." Gibson chimed in.

"I understand how you feel, somewhat, and for that I forgive you." Nightshade added.

"I forgive you!" Citrus sang from another cell.

"I forgive you…" Nova said from her cell.

"I don't have anything to forgive you for, because I have no reason to be mad at you." Tundra said sweetly

"Oh….for the love of pete! Stop beating yourself up! **I** forgive you, and I'm the most stubborn one here…well, besides Nightshade and Nova anyways.

Mandarin stood up and looked at Sparks, who had extended his hand for Mandarin to shake.

"So are we friends again… Mandy?"

Mandarin Smiled and took his hand….

 **Well that was fun!** **let me know what you think. See you next time!**


	3. Mandarin part 3

Mandarin felt a shock from Sparks's hand, unlike static; Red and Orange swirls ran up his arm and began to surround him.

"What the heck?!" Mandarin started to panic.

"I didn't do that! I swear!" Sparks assured.

The swirls quickly surrounded him and electrocuted him back into the cell wall. Chunks of the wall and dust flew around the cell from the impact.

"DUREN!?" Antauri. The others also shouted in concern.

From the creator a bright light filled the cell. Despite his desire to help his brother, Antauri had to shield his eyes from the blinding light. When the light dimmed; Antauri stood confused, and concerned.

"Duren?" Antauri asked, hoping for a response.

"*Cough* Yah…I'm OK." Duren responded.

As Duren climbed out of the smoke, Antauri tilted his head in confusion.

"What? What's wro….." As Duren was gesturing he noticed his arm was a little different, to say the least. His metal arm was a blood red, in fact; all the metal on him turned that color, and even the white crest on his forehead was red. His helmet was a much shinier orange, and his optics faded from black to dark red and his 'pupils' were white not red.

"What…the…HELL!" Duren was kind of freaking out.

"Duren, are you alright?" Antauri slowly approached.

"I feel fine…but why is my cybernetics red?" Duren asked, still a little shaken.

"I don't know, but you're neck cuff is broken." Antauri responded.

Duren bent it further so he would be able to take it off.

"If I monkey mind scream the door, we could get out, but I don't know how to get the cuffs off of the rest of you, I don't have any transformers. If we were to get caught we would likely lose…"

"Don't you have you're sword or **something**?" Chiro asked.

"No. I never have, it was all in the gloves…" As Duren moved his arms around for a split second a red/orange spark came from his sword hand. Curious he flailed his arm around, it happened a few more time. Antauri quietly observed. Duren decided to try something, he closed his eyes and concentrated on his hand; a red light shot out his hand and crystalized, forming a red sword. (with a handle for better leverage)

"…never mind!" Duren said amazed.

He realized he had to break Antauri's neck cuff. He was a little nervous to say the least, swords aren't made for this kind of job. Antauri tilted his head as far as he could, allowing Duren the ability to rest the sword on his shoulder and prepared to stab the cuff. Antauri looked calm; he had full trust in Duren. Duren carefully lined it up so it would stab the cuff, not Tauri's neck. *SLASH* It was off!

He stabbed his sword into the space between the door and the wall, and slashed the lock and they freed the others.

"What on earth?" Gibson flabbergasted at Mandarins new look.

"Oh! Oh! Duren got an upgrade!" Otto said excitedly.

Everyone looked at him confusedly.

"I always wondered why my metal turned blue years ago…" Tundra added quietly

"You're cybernetics are pink and blue though." Chiro added

"It's just paint." Tundra answered.

"I used to do that…" Sparks added quietly

"It's for racing and stuff, it's actually an icy blue color. It used to be gray like yours but it changed one day when I was trapped in a snow storm. After that I had ice powers."

"You guys can upgrade?!" Chiro asked amazed.

"Well two of us have changed for some reason; so yes, it seems so!" Gibson concluded.

"Cool!" Citrus and Chiro jinxed.

"Well, let's get out of here!" Chiro leaded.

They headed out of the dudgeon.

 **Me: Oh this next fight is gonna fun to keep track of...**

 **LoneAuthoress…: Actually my name is** **Imaginaeria now.**

 **Me: I've got, how many people to keep track of? what like 11….plus villains…..Great…**

 **Imaginaeria: Have fun with that!**


	4. Mandarin 4

Our hero's made their way out of the dungeon. They finally coming to a large room, filled with formless. Standing in the middle on a platform was Shogun death and Mandarin clone.

"Shogun death…" Chiro growled as they looked into the room.

"How on earth are we going to get though all of them?" Jinmay asked concernedly.

"Antauri could you phase us out of here?" Chiro asked.

"I'm afraid not. It seems Shogun death has placed a spell on this place, blocking that ability." Antauri answered.

"We could try to sneak past them, but there's so many. I guess were going to have to fight." Chiro added.

The team nodded.

"Wolf strategy." Chiro added.

"LADY TAMAHAWK!" Nova slammed her fists on the ground, creating a shockwave that sent formless in the air. Sparks, Gibson, and Tundra used their distance attacks from the room entrance. The rest fought on the ground.

"The Hyper Force!" Mandarin clone exclaimed.

"Well, Mandarin it seems your defenses failed." Shogun added.

"Damit!" Mandarin clone cursed.

"Well, it looks like I will have to fix this…" Shogun stated coldly and he pulled out his sword and jumped into the battle with Mandarin.

 **Antauri-**

Antauri paused a moment to make sure his teammates were alright. Nightshade was doing well, as expected. He blushed a little at the sight. He normally liked peaceful calm surroundings, but something about Nightshade's aggressive nature was… attractive. Antauri sensed a presence behind him; he turned around and dodged an attack. It was Mandarins clone

"Clone…" Antauri growled.

"I was going to kill you later, but now is as good a time as any." Clone menaced. A fight between the two ensues.

 **Duren-**

Chiro's fighting Shogun, the rest are fighting formless. Duren noticed Tundra was starting to have difficulty, not used to so many attackers. A formless knocked her down and was about to slash his sword down on top of her, Duren jumped in the way. She looked up to see Duren holding back the sword with his new shield.

"I didn't even know I had that!" He thought outloud.

"FREEZE!" Tundra shot liquid ice at the formlessness feet, (I didn't make that up, that's actually a thing in the show.) Freezing them to the ground.

"Thanks!" She said.

"You're welcome." He blushed a little bit.

He looked over at his brother, who was in an intense battle with the clone. Duren growled and went to help.

 **Antauri-**

The clone managed to slash Antauri across the chest. Tauri jumped back, holding his wound. Mandarin was about to say something threatening, but screamed out in pain, he grabbed the back of his head and fell to his knees. Duren had stabbed the tip of his sword in the back of the clones head. " _Payback, f###er!"_

 **Chiro-**

"Blue Netherworld Strike!" Shogun slammed his flame sword the ground, sending a wave of blue fire at Chiro. The kid dodged and threw a Chiro Spiro at Shogun, who jumps out of the way. The ground starts to rumble and the celling was lifted up by the robot. On the shoulder of the robot was Jinmay. Chiro smirked at Shogun death;

"You're really easy to distract." Chiro smirked.

"Ugggg…" Shogun groaned.

The blue demon jumped over the large amount of formless, and grabbed Mandarin.

"Next time…." With a swish of his cap shogun teleported away.

The team ran into the robot and safety. They destroyed the rest of the formless with the robot, and left for home.

 **I'm not sure what to do with this chap….**


	5. News

I wont be updating this until i finish "Hyper force; Introductions," because it's really hard to think of the future and the past at the same time...but i will continue it. :D


End file.
